Meant to be
by slowroad
Summary: Written for the hp creatures Halloween fest 2013. Draco is at a club with his friends when Harry comes up to him looking sexier and more desirable than he ever has before and he asks Draco to dance with him...This is a creature fic.


Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

**...**

Draco looked around the club feeling bored, wondering why he had allowed Pansy and Blaise to persuade him to come along. It was crowded and noisy and though there were several rather good looking blokes around, he was really not in the mood to flirt or to dance or do anything else really. _'I should've have stayed at home,'_ he thought idly, as he watched his friends dance with all the passion of a newly engaged couple. He was happy for them, but he was also rather tired of always being the third wheel.

"You wouldn't be the third wheel if you just went out and met someone," Blaise had said, while trying to persuade him to go to the club with them. Draco had been unmoved by that argument.

"We miss you, Draco. You don't spend any time with us anymore," Pansy had said, looking hurt and making puppy eyes at him. Draco had wavered and here he was, bored out of his brains and wondering if it would be rude to leave now. He'd been hit on thrice already and he was getting rather tired of refusing everyone. He had no idea why he was refusing all of them either. It just didn't feel right, somehow. He'd been feeling a bit out of sorts and a little lost for months now and he had no clue as to why that was.

He sighed. He picked up his glass and downed the rest of the fire-whisky in a single gulp and then he got up to leave. He felt someone come up behind him.

"Leaving already, Malfoy?" he heard a familiar voice say, though it was deeper and huskier than he remembered.

He turned around and found himself looking into a pair of beautiful green eyes...eyes that seemed to glow almost.

"Potter," he said as he took in the incredibly gorgeous man in front of him. He had always thought Potter was rather good looking, if a little scrawny, but the man he was looking at now was anything but scrawny. He was tall...a good two inches taller than Draco, and broad, with the kind of muscles that would make any gay man drool. Draco was stunned. It took him a few moments to regain his composure.

"Potter," he said again.

Potter smiled and he reached out and caressed Draco's cheek with the back of his hand, making him shiver. Draco wondered if had somehow slipped into a dream. He had to have, because the Potter that he knew would never touch him so intimately or look at him with such obvious desire.

"Will you dance with me?" Potter said, his voice, surprisingly gentle.

Draco had no idea why Potter would want to dance with him. But he'd fancied the man for years and he was not about to let go of an opportunity to be close to him. So he nodded and took the hand that Potter held out to him. Potter smiled, making Draco's breath hitch and his heart flip over. It was such a beautiful smile...When had the man become so gorgeous? Potter led Draco to the dance floor and once there, he put his arms around Draco's waist, holding him in an unmistakably possessive manner as they began to dance.

Draco felt a bit like a puppet, who had no control over his actions, like he was being led down a certain path and he was meekly following. He was irritated by that, but when he thought about it, he had no complaints about the path that Potter was leading him down. Draco remembered him as being a dreadful dancer, but clearly, that had changed. Potter danced very well and he looked sensual and beautiful as he stood on the dance floor and let the music take over. It was a joy to dance with him. But Draco couldn't help wondering why Potter was doing this. It couldn't be because Potter fancied him, now could it?

They continued to dance and Potter got closer and closer until he had his face buried in Draco's neck and then he brought his hips flush against Draco in a way that was very arousing. Draco was sure that he would embarrass himself if they continued to dance like that. He tried to put some distance between them but Potter wouldn't allow it. Draco was about to protest when he bumped into someone. He turned and saw one of the guys who had tried to hit on him earlier. He looked at Draco and smirked.

"Why didn't you just say you had a boyfriend, pretty face?" he said.

"He's not..." Draco began, but Potter cut him off.

"Well, now you know that he's taken. So lay off," he growled.

"What did you say that for?!" Draco demanded indignantly, as the other man backed off. "You're not my boyfriend!"

"No. But I could be," Potter said with a suggestive smirk. He looked utterly unabashed. A fact that irritated Draco even more, particularly because he couldn't help noticing how much more alluring Potter seemed, with that arrogant smirk on his face.

He leaned in close. "Will you go out with me, Draco?" he said softly, as he rested his lips right against Draco's ear, making him shiver.

Draco had always found Potter attractive and this confident and incredibly sexy man in front of him was irresistible. He was inclined to say yes, because he definitely wanted to see more of him. But he was a Malfoy and he had his pride. He was not going to be so easy. And he was not going to let Potter take control of everything.

"What if I say no?" he said.

"Then I'll persuade you," Potter said and he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Draco wanted to pull away. He also wanted to pull Potter close and snog him silly. He wanted Potter very badly, but he hated not being in control and he hadn't been in control of anything so far. Potter had completely wrong-footed him. He was about to pull away when Potter ran his tongue across Draco's lips, making his entire body throb with desire. He opened his mouth and Potter dove right in with a moan that went straight to Draco's cock and pushed all coherent thought out of his mind.

Harry plundered his mouth and ground against him, his desire obvious. Draco felt a sudden rush of pride at having been the one responsible for that delicious hardness that was currently rubbing against his hip. He moved his hand from Harry's shoulder to the back of his neck and he ran his fingers through the thick dark hair. It was longer than he remembered and a lot softer than he'd expected. Draco was hard and needy and somewhat desperate for release. So he stopped thinking and gave in to the kiss.

They snogged passionately for several minutes...they pulled apart for air, both flushed and breathless and Draco thought he'd never seen a more arousing sight in his life than Harry Potter with his hair all mussed and his lips swollen and his chest heaving. Draco looked around and though he found that a lot of the couples on the dance floor were snogging, he felt a bit exposed and embarrassed and he flushed an even deeper red.

Harry chuckled. "Shall we take this some place more private?" he whispered.

Draco was quite incapable of speech at that moment, so he just nodded. Harry smiled and closed his eyes and Draco felt the stomach turning woosh of Apparition and they were no longer in the club. A small thing like anti-Apparition wards clearly meant nothing to Harry Potter. Draco took a couple of seconds to get his bearings and when he did, he realised that wherever it was that Harry had taken him, it certainly was not in London, not if the sound of the crashing waves and the tang of the sea were anything to go by.

They had landed in the living room of what seemed like a fairly large house. Draco found that he was leaning against the wall while Harry pressed close, his face mere inches away from Draco's, looking intently at him. Draco hadn't noticed when he had started thinking of Potter as Harry. But he figured it was only appropriate, considering the way they had kissed just minutes ago.

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair. "So beautiful," he said, with such obvious sincerity that so much emotion that Draco felt as if his knees would buckle.

The intensity in Harry's eyes was too much to handle. What was going on? How had they ended up here, like this? It felt as if Draco had slipped into some alternate reality where Harry liked him and wanted him. Where Harry thought he was beautiful and desirable. That thought sent a pang through him. '_There's no way, this can be real,_' he thought.

It was time to start asking questions. "Ha...Potter," he began.

"Call me Harry," the man said as he continued to run his fingers through Draco's hair.

It was such a gentle touch, but it was also very sensual and Draco was finding it hard to breathe, let alone think, when Harry was looking at him like he was the most wonderful thing in the world. No one had ever looked at him like that before. Draco reached up and caressed Harry's cheek. Harry leaned into the touch, with the most beautiful smile on his face. It made Draco ache. If only he could let himself believe that all of this was real, that Harry really did want him.

Did Harry want him? Was that even possible? Draco opened his mouth to ask the question when Harry captured his lips again and kissed him passionately. He ran his hands down Draco's back and he cupped his arse and squeezed, making Draco moan. Harry slotted their hips together and began to frot against Draco even as he continued to do all manner of wicked things with his tongue.

Draco once again lost all desire to speak as he gave in to his arousal and frotted shamelessly against Harry even as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. They continued like that for a few minutes until Draco felt his orgasm rip through him with enough force to make his knees buckle, even as Harry stiffened against him and came, making a noise that sounded more like a satisfied growl than anything else.

They sank to the floor, breathless and spent, neither able to stay on his feet. They slumped against the wall and held on to each other as the world slowly righted itself. Harry muttered a wandless cleaning spell, and then he moved so he was sitting next to Draco. He rested his head on Draco's shoulder. It was an oddly intimate gesture and Draco found that he liked it. He turned and kissed Harry lightly on his forehead. Harry smiled happily at him, making Draco want to hold him even tighter.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes and Draco took the opportunity to think. He'd been overwhelmed all evening. Harry had swept in and taken control and he had just gone along for the ride. It had been fun, but now that his head was no longer fuzzy with desire, he was able to see that there had to be more to this. Why had Harry suddenly come after him like this? They had met a few times over the past couple of years and they had been quite friendly with each other. They had even gone out for coffee one afternoon, but Harry had never seemed to be interested in him before. Something had changed...

Harry was nuzzling his neck now, humming with pleasure as he did so. Draco found himself getting aroused again. "Harry, Harry!" he said he gently pushed the other man away so he could look at him. Harry's eyes were glazed over and he suddenly looked a little different. His eyes had acquired a glint of gold and his hair was practically glowing. "Harry?" he said, more gently this time.

And suddenly there was this loud ripping noise and the woosh of the wind and Draco found himself engulfed in a pair of wings. He was held tightly against Harry's chest as the wings wrapped around them both and then Harry started cooing softly as he rubbed his nose against Draco's hair. Draco reached out and ran his fingertips along the wings, making Harry hiss with pleasure. The wings were an incredible shade of silver-black and they were soft, yet firm under his fingertips.

Draco was stunned. He knew what he was seeing, he even knew what it meant, but he couldn't wrap his head around it. _Harry's a Veela? How is that possible?_ he wondered as Harry's mouth descended on his, kissing him passionately. Draco responded with equal passion. Every nerve in his body seemed to be keyed to Harry's emotions, sensing them and responding without bothering to think. It was wonderful to be engulfed by those beautiful wings as they continued to kiss. Draco felt safe and happy. He felt complete, as if this was the one thing he's been looking for all his life.

They pulled away from each other. Harry kissed Draco lightly all over his face saying "Mine", "Mine" over and over again. He was clearly more Veela than human right now and therefore not capable of a lot of speech. But he seemed to have a need to establish this particular fact. "Mine," he growled when Draco didn't respond.

"Yes Harry, yours," Draco replied quickly and he began stroking Harry's wings to try and calm him down. It seemed like a good thing to do, because Harry calmed almost immediately and he rested his head on Draco's shoulder and began to purr softly. Draco still hadn't absorbed any of this. He was simply acting on instinct and so far, his instinct seemed to be leading him right, so he relaxed and let Harry take what he wanted, which seemed to be all of Draco.

Harry undid Draco's shirt and ran his hands up and down his back. Draco could almost feel the magic pulsing across his skin everywhere that Harry touched him. He couldn't believe how wonderful it felt. Harry pulled Draco into his lap and started running his hands all over Draco's chest and his stomach as he continued to sniff at and nuzzle his neck. "Mine," he said again.

"Yours," Draco affirmed and they continued to kiss and touch. Harry undid Draco's trousers and reached for his cock. Draco was so beyond thought by now that he could only arch his head back and hold on as Harry began to stroke him, his warm, slightly rough hand sliding deliciously up and down until Draco collapsed against him, incoherent with pleasure, sated and determined never to let this man go. He took a couple of minutes to catch his breath and then he reached for Harry's trousers only to find that Harry had finished as well.

He looked up to see Harry smiling a little sheepishly. He seemed a bit embarrassed at having come without so much as touching himself. "You're so hot when you're aroused," he said in that low, husky voice of his that made Draco's entire body tingle in response. Draco blushed. Harry chuckled as he tilted Draco's head up and kissed him again. It was a very soft kiss, meant to express fondness more than anything else. Draco couldn't believe how wonderful it made him feel. When Harry finally pulled away, Draco noticed that his eyes had returned to their usual brilliant green. He began to retract his wings.

Draco stopped him. "Let them be. I like them," he said as he reached out and touched them with the tips of his fingers. "I love the way they feel."

Harry cooed softly as Draco continued to run his fingers over the thick, silky feathers that surrounded them both. Draco couldn't believe how good it felt to do that. It felt right. It felt like it was meant to be.

"So it's you and me, huh?" he said finally.

"You and me," Harry agreed.

"It won't be easy."

"I'm not expecting it to be," Harry said and then he leaned forward and kissed his mate.


End file.
